


Conjugal

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Merlin, Crimes & Criminals, Fisting, M/M, Object Insertion, Possessive Arthur, Prison, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon, formerly a decorated member of HRM military, is expecting his first visit from his husband since he was sentenced to life in prison several months earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on KMM but now longer and rewritten.

Arthur carefully shuffled down the hallway taking small steps, the best he could manage in the chains restraining him. The guards had used every restraint they could make him wear for his move from his tiny cell to the tiny little room where his husband was waiting for him. Even like this though he was surrounded by guards and the hallways were empty of all signs of life.

Once they arrived at their destination the restraints were quickly removed and Arthur was practically shoved into the room. None of the guards wanted to be around an unrestrained man as dangerous as Arthur. His reputation as a dangerous man, one that had begun as an officer with a history of long service in the SAS in service to the crown, had been cemented by his trial and the list of crimes he was found guilty of. 

Rubbing his wrists Arthur turned in a circle to take in the small windowless room, for the moment ignoring the man seated on the pitifully small bed. The room appeared to be roughly eight by ten and most of that was taken up by the bed, which wasn’t even at least a queen but instead appeared to be a full size. Simple stained white sheets covered the thin mattress. A small sink and toilet were in one corner, across the room from the bed. In between the bed and sink was a small table bolted to the floor that contained several loose condom packages, a tube of what appeared to be lube, a folded jacket, and a pair of worn combat boots. 

Satisfied for the moment Arthur now turned his attention to the man sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoeless feet covered in socks. Sleek wiry muscles were hidden under an ugly shirt that Arthur would have to burn when he left this place. Mussed black hair framed sharp cheekbones and a pair of intense blue eyes that stared at Arthur with hunger. The hair was longer than it had been the first time Arthur had laid eyes on a young private that stumbled into him one day years ago. 

Arthur had known from the beginning that there was something special about Merlin, a hunger and desire deep inside him. More importantly he saw the need, the need to belong and have a purpose that ate at him and left a gaping hole. He had deliberately sought out the wiry teen and proceeded to groom him, to quietly sponsor his rise in rank and eventually transfer to Arthur's unit. 

It was at that point Arthur had taken over Merlin's training personally, turning him into a frightening warrior and the perfect bedmate and companion for someone of Arthur's status and ambition. Arthur had taken that hunger and fuelled it, had sharpened the need and given both a target, himself. Merlin’s whole life grew to revolve around Arthur. There was no part of the younger man’s existence that was free of his commander, nothing he would not do for him. 

When Arthur had been betrayed and arrested it was only the fact that Merlin had been laid up in the infirmary that had kept him from Arthur’s side initially. When they were finally able to communicate it had become obvious that the trial was not going Arthur's way. Knowing that Merlin would understand he had secretly given him orders to contact several people that owed him favors. Using these contacts Arthur had quickly arranged to marry the other man, and by the time he was sentenced to the most secure military prison in the U.K. he had secured conjugal rights to his lover, now husband. 

Striding across the room Arthur grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of his boy's head and pulled him up into a brutal kiss. Wrapping his other arm around his deceptively slender body he pulled it into his own and ground into the warm body for several moments while he plundered the mouth he had missed for several months. 

Quickly tiring of just pressing against his husband he released his waist and quickly undid his fly. Once he had his already hard and leaking cock in hand he pushed Merlin down to his knees and thrust his aching cock into the already open mouth. Not giving Merlin any time to prepare he began thrusting deeply while he grasped his lover's delightful ears. Trusting Merlin to not gag Arthur ravaged the mouth that he had not felt around his cock for too long. 

Far too soon for his liking Arthur cummed, spurting into the throat that milked him dry. Letting his cock just rest there for a moment Arthur rubbed his thumb against the corner of Merlin's mouth were some of his cum was escaping. Pulling out of the warm cavern Arthur yanked Merlin to his feet by his hair before tossing the slighter man on the bed.

"Strip," Arthur commanded, making quick work of his own clothing. Complying Merlin was soon naked and on all fours, his rear facing Arthur, revealing his hole stuffed with the first plug Arthur had ever used on him, solid silver with the Pendragon crest engraved on it. 

"Good boy," Arthur said placing his hand on a quivering hip.

"I thought you would like it sir," Merlin said, his voice hitching as Arthur reached forward and twisted the plug "I've worn it every night to remind myself who owns the rights to my body"

"You are such a good boy," Arthur murmured petting Merlin's back as he twisted the plug first one way and then the other before pulling in out with a wet popping sound. Shoving his thumbs into the gaping hole Arthur felt that his husband was sopping inside. Pulling apart Merlin's ass cheeks Arthur could see the oil begin to dribble out of the no longer blocked channel.

Arthur smacked his right cheek, when Merlin moaned and shoved his ass backwards, unable to stop himself. 

"So demanding, all in good time my dear," Arthur chuckled, willing to forgive Merlin's presumption after so long apart. His younger lover's greedy hole was something he had always loved the pale man. A virgin to anal sex when Arthur had taken him on, Merlin had taken surprisingly well to it and had quickly lost all interest in penetrative sex unless he himself was the recipient. 

"Did you prepare yourself? Or did you allow someone to help?" Arthur asked casually, beginning to work fingers into the loosened channel.

"No! I didn't let anyone help me, I did it myself," Merlin gasped trying not to move as the large fingers moved in and out of him like conquerors. Merlin sobbed with pleasure as they grazed his prostate, loving the feeling but missing the feel of Arthur's rings.

"Le-ah!" Merlin gasped at another graze and the addition of a fourth finger "Leon watched! He said he needed to be sure I did it right!" Merlin rushed out, his hips making small movements backwards into the delicious stretching.

Arthur smiled at the name of his second, happy that the man understood what Arthur had planned. Twisting his hand and feeling Merlin spasm around it had him pulling out and adding his thumb. It took some work, and Merlin was now sobbing his desire, his prick leaking cum as it hung heavy beneath him, untouched and ignored. Pushing his whole hand into the tight channel Arthur made a fist and gently moved his arm further and further up into Merlin’s channel. 

"Shhh, you're doing so good Merlin," Arthur said rubbing the stiff back and feeling the trembles of the man struggling to stay still.

Finally though, a foreign object that felt of latex brushed Arthur's questing fingers. Carefully he worked part of it between his fingers and then began withdrawing his hand slowly, the smuggled package slowly following. 

At last he pulled the package from Merlin's body, petting the sobbing, whining man, telling him how beautiful he was, that he did so well and would be rewarded.  
Opening the balloon Arthur removed three objects; a key, a switch blade, and a micro gas canister.

Pleased with the tools for his escape Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"How long do we have?"

"Fifty-three minutes," Merlin answered, his ability to always know the time and keep perfect track of its passage as always a very useful skill when executing a multipronged mission.

"Well then, I guess we have to find something to keep us occupied until it is time for me to take my leave of this place," Arthur stated smugly shoving Merlin down onto the bed and manhandling him into the position he desired. 

With one hand buried in Merlin’s dark hair Arthur kept his head and shoulders pushed into the thin bed beneath them. Using his right hand Arthur pulled Merlin's rear into the air and kneeled behind the dripping ass. He used his knees to shove Merlin's thighs even farther apart and gripping Merlin's hip tightly he shoved his entire length into the well stretched hole in one thrust. Bottoming out, with his balls slapping against skin Arthur bent over the man beneath him and growled.

"So good, wetter than any woman I've ever had, and willing to do anything for me." Arthur said, reveling in the feel of the recently too widely stretched muscles trying to contract around his invading cock. 

Feeling the head beneath his hand try to nod, Arthur felt a pleased smile stretch his lips. He had indeed been correcting all those years ago, there was something special about this man and he belonged to Arthur. 

Shifting his grip and balance Arthur withdrew until just the tip of his angry red cock remained within Merlin before plunging back in with a forceful thrust that had his bollocks slapping skin against skin only to repeat the action, setting a brutal pace that had Merlin whimpering and sent his hands skittering across the surface of the bed, searching for something to anchor him too. Arthur reveled in the feel of his inflamed cock gliding in and out of the well oiled channel, he had missed this so much, more than he thought he would. 

At first Merlin had simply been a pretty face with potential, and then later raw iron to be tempered into steel. In this moment though, with his hips snapping back and forth, driving him into the totally willing body beneath him Arthur realized Merlin was so much more than that now. His loyalty was only to Arthur and he would never sway in it. If Arthur himself had not come up with a plan Merlin would have done anything to him out, anything no matter how dangerous. Turned on more than he had ever been before, Arthur leaned over the sweaty back and slowed his thrusts into short jabs that ground into Merlin. He whispered all the depraved things he was going to do to Merlin once he was out, and the places they would go. 

They would sail the world in his yacht, Merlin tied to his bed and waiting to be fucked. Merlin was going to be kept dripping and stretched so that Arthur could slide in at any moment. Arthur would keep him naked all day, leaving his body on display. After taking him at night he would leave his spent cock cradled in Merlin's warm body while he slept atop the other man, slowly pressing down upon him and restricting his breathing until morning. 

When he tired of being buried in Merlin's loose, fucked out hole then he would use Merlin's mouth, make him choke on his cock, then he would shoot his cum on Merlin's face and rub it into his skin so that everyone would know who Merlin belonged to. And once he had covered every inch of Merlin with his pearly white cum and he hadn't touched Merlin's hole in so long that he was as tight as a nineteen year old virgin again Arthur would bend him over and split him open with his cock with nothing but Merlin's spit on his cock to ease the way, while on the other side of the door his men waited, able to hear every depraved moan from the cock hungry man. 

Seeing that his words had driven Merlin mad with want Arthur changed the angle and depth of his thrusts now nailing Merlin's prostate, prodding it harshly and causing the helpless man to keen wildly until his body could no longer take the abuse. Merlin’s cock began to spurt wildly and his blue eyes rolled up into his head as the powerful orgasm tore through his body.

As Merlin began to go limp from the power of his orgasm Arthur rode the body down, continuing short jabs into the wildly constricting tunnel of heated flesh that gripped at him. Not caring if he crushed the man prone beneath him Arthur ground his groin into the abused backside he was buried in until he came with a gasp, spilling endlessly into the waiting vessel of his perfect creation.

Enjoying the tremors in the body beneath him Arthur allowed himself a moment to savor the moment. Soon enough he would have to rise and prepare himself as his men moved into position for his break out. Thanks to Arthur's foresight he now had the means to open doors, weapons, and a bloodthirsty lover at his back that would gladly slaughter every man in the prison to remove Arthur from its grounds.


End file.
